were mates your funny
by fangirling in the tartus
Summary: when you get to high school everything is suposed to be normal. join Nathan Anthony Mahealani as he starts his first day of high school with finding a guy that tells him he's a alpha werewolf and that he is his mate. #teenage witch problems. ok guys this was a part of my story im really new at this so tell me what you think:) and please no flames aiden/OC , danny/ethan STEREK
1. Chapter 1

Getting up for the first day of your 9th grade year was supposed to be great. Scratch that it's supposed to be Stupendous. But no, it wasn't.

"Nathan Anthony Mahealani" Danny said walking into my bedroom with most of his lacrosse and school stuff.

"Oh gods please tell me it's not six I really don't want to start off the first day off school late" I said rushing around to find something to wear.

Danny laughs and walking away, tripping over my book bag on his way out. Rushing to wash my face and brushing my teeth before I went to go and make some breakfast. Danny walks back in the kitchen leaving with his oh so sexy best friend Jackson Whittemore, I blush a little bit when I see him smile in my direction.

"Flirting with my step brother I see" Danny says walking out the front door

Whatever I say walking out the door waiting for stiles to pick me up. You might wonder why I'm like besties with a junior; well I guess you could say that I and his boyfriend had misunderstanding about how to control his beta's when they're in heat.

As stile finally pulls up after about 10 minutes after Danny and Jackson leave. "Hey "I said walking like I'm on the catwalk to his jeep.

"Encore" he stiles says continuing "so how is having the demon spawn himself as your stepbrother treating you" he said pulling out the driveway

Well I guess well unless you call hearing him bottom for different guys every night good.

"Wow I didn't know that Danny was a hoe but I guess you learn new things every day" stiles said walking out his car going to his locker.

"Ok ok enough fun for today I have to get to class" I said walking away with my books ready for class.

Walking through the door to my first class English. I basically knew everyone in the class except for these twins in the back. They looked weird but were I guess hot. Nonetheless it didn't stop Danny from flirting with one of them. I think his name was Ethan and the other was Aiden.

Class went by slow but I made some new friends Lydia Martin, even though she made me seem like a 4 year old compared to her in human intellect but, I already had plans to go to the mall with her after school. Class continued but I couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching , phone vibrating in my pants pocket. Sighing I check it.

Text message

"We need to talk"

"Who the hell are you" I text back

"Aiden"

"Aiden who"

"Look behind you" turning around I see widen smirking at me.

"Ew where'd you get my number from?" I text back wondering if I had a new stalker

"From Ethan"

"-_- and he also has my number why?"

"Look he got it from Danny but we need to talk so you meeting me in the hallway or what?"

"No"

"Why"

"Well I don't want to"

"It's ok I'll just rip Danny apart later"

I froze in fear trying to think of a response.

"What is it going to be?"

"Meet me in the hallway in 5 minutes" and with that I asked the teacher to use the  
bathroom and waited for Aiden. Walking down the hallway to the bathroom was weird. Every corner I turned I felt eyes on me, I turned occasionally but no one was there. Now at the bathroom waiting I honestly wondered what he needed to talk to me about.

As soon as I stepped into the bathroom I instantly felt arms around my waist pulling me into a hard chest. "Ahhhhhhh" I screamed startled at the foreign touch.

"Shut up its me". Aiden said letting me go and before I knew it he had me pinned up to the wall.

"W…w...what do you want". I said frightened

"Well I said we needed to talk" Aiden said. "Do you want the easy explanation or the whole back story" .he said we and oh so sexy smirk making me blush.

"Well I guess easy" I said now calming down

"Ok then", he said leaning into the crook of my neck taking a sniff. "We'll ever since you set foot in this school I knew two things, do you know what they are" Aiden said now smelling kissing and playfully biting.

"No". I said now moaning and turning tomato red all from his touch.

"Well one I knew you were a witch he said pulling away from the crook of his neck eyes now closed

"What" I said now scared for me and my secret

"Don't act so innocent but anyway let's continue, two you're my mate and I'm marking you right here and now" and with that he opened his eyes that were now glowing a crimson red looking into the depts. of my soul.

"Wait what", was all I said before he shifted and his fangs extended latching onto my hip holding my 5'4 body against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I wanted to give my beta ****Kit Of Yaoi**** shout out for being the best beta in the world also this chapter is were from now on drama ,action and other things :3 start to happen **

**Onwards :3 **

Feeling the flesh on my neck being pierced, shaking from fear and pain. I felt a warm and salty substance fall into my mouth which I knew were tears. His claws digging into my thighs.

He finally pulled away, falling to the ground staring at me with emotion I could only see as lust, anger and disgrace.

"Here" he said giving me his jacket.

"Wear this I want the hale pack to know I claimed you as my mate."I sat their looking at him not moving.

"Put the fucking jacket on now," he said now forcing me into the thing. I finally put on and Aiden was now satisfied he walks back to class like nothing happen. Pushing myself off the ground, and over to the toilet paper to wipe my face with it and blow my nose. Looking at my shoulder in the bathroom mirror, I see that the wound is bleeding. I sigh getting more toilet paper and moving to the mirror again, to further investigate the wound.

I was in utter shock to seeing the blood dripping down my white Paramore shirt. As I look deeper there are two deep holes left by his razor sharp k9' the bite mark as best I could, I zip up Aiden's jacket up, so no one could see the dried blood on my shirt.

The rest of the day was hell, walking as a little painful because of the pain in my thighs, from Aiden's claws digging into them.I could still feel his eyes follow me everywhere I went I could feel his eyes on me, even though my classes I could not take it. By the time lunch came around I was paranoid and frightened.

"Boo" someone said and pushed me, I quickly threw up my guard and punched whoever that was in the face.

"Ouch damn you have a quick right hook" Stiles said, holding his nose.

"Oh sorry I am just a little tense," I said checking his nose.

"Oh well ok that is fine but anyway me and Lydia wanted to ditch school, you in." Stiles said after I was done.

"You do realize it is the first day of school right."

"True ok we will just ditch tomorrow because you are a newbie."

"Whatever," I said bumping into stiles making the jacket move uncomfortably over the bite mark I hiss in pain.

"Hey you ok," Stiles said concern in his voice.

"No, no I am fine," I reassured him.

"Ok," he said.

Walking through the cafeteria was weird. You had the social web at its finest the jocks at one table the cheerleader at another. Everything was stereotypical. Making my way to my seat and making small talk was the most normal part of my day.

"Oh god Nathan let's talk about boys," Lydia said jokingly.

I laugh "Stiles give me the detail with Derek," I ask.

"Um what do you want to know," he said with a blush on his cheeks.

"How is the sex," Lydia said very bluntly.

"Well," he said "I can't have any yet because he wants to cherish my virginity."

"But wait aren't you and Derek mates," I asked him.

"What are you talking about," Stiles asked

"Nothing," I said, now the table was becoming awkward. I kept getting glances from Stiles and Lydia.

I see Aiden staring at me from across the room. I quickly turned back around feeling slightly uncomfortable. Lunch was finally over and I was happy, because I shouldn't see Aiden for the rest of the day.

"Damn," I jinxed myself I thought as the fire alarm rung. I quickly thought that it was one of Aiden's tricks but I heard someone yelled. "Shit," I said I ran to the direction of the scream.

It was a teacher. I ran into the room and she was passed out, I made sure no one was around and I used my magic to move the flames so I could get her out. Damn she is heavy I said leaving the room with her on my back.

I sat her down outside and her eyes snapped open. "Where am I?" she asked has I left.

"Wow took you long enough," I turned around to see no other than Aiden.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Stiles" I said walking into my house after the long and stressful day of school. To be completely honest I didn't expect to have an alpha werewolf claim me but hey you should always expect the unexpected in Becon Hills. I kick off my shoes as I walked into the bathroom to further inspect the wound on the side of my neck.

I sigh in frustration; the bite mark on my neck was getting redder. This wasn't good and I knew it, so I decided to sleep on it. Walking out the bathroom to hear Danny running his mouth to some friend, I didn't care about.

"Nathan, come here" Danny called.

"Wha..." I said/asked not being able to finish my sentence, completely shocked. Glowing crimson eyes looked at me from the darkness of my living room. I back up slowly turning to on the light to see none other than Aiden himself.

"What do you want now?" I ask completely pissed.

"You know you are cute when you are mad," he said/asked sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Whatever and who let you into my house?" I asked.

"Are you a virgin?" Aiden asked.

"Who let you in to my... wait what?"

"Are. You. A. Virgin?" Aiden asked again more to the point.

"Ye... wait no you are a creep" I said leaving the room now to call Stiles, Lydia and Allision for a girl's night.

10: 37pm

"Nathan wake up," I heard a voice.

"What," I asked sleepily.

"Get up you lazy bum," I hear Lydia's angry voice.

"Ok whatever. Wait Lydia? Stiles?" I asked.

"Yes bitch. It's us get dressed, were leaving," They said in unison.

"To go where its 10:37 at night?" I asked.

"Just get dressed."

I quickly got dressed and walked down the hallway to wash my face.

"Hurry up!"

"Whatever," I said walking out the bathroom. The hallway was silent and dark, but I could hear moans coming from Danny's room. I walked past his room blushing after hearing Danny yell "Harder, faster!"

I walk down stairs to find Lydia raiding my kitchen.

"Nathan," Stiles yelled as he came up to me and hugged me which caused him to hit the bite mark.

"Fuck," I said in pain now I had all the eyes in the room on me

"What is wrong," Lydia asked.

"Nothing Stiles just hugged me a little too hard," I said fixing my shirt, it was just enough to let Stiles see the wound. Fuck fuck fuck. Stiles has seen the mark I am screwed.

"Nathan can I talk to you in your room?"

"Um sure what about?"

"You will see."

I made my way up to my room once again and closed the door.

"What did you want stiles?"

"Where did you get the bite mark?"

"A dog bit me it is nothing." Aiden is kind of like dog, so not really a lie

"Um sorry I am allergic to bull shit. Now, where did you really get it from?"

"None of your business."

"Just tell me."

"Ok damn-it I got it from Aiden."

"Why?"

"Because I am... I am his _mate._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys so I just watched teen wolf and cried a little so I'm going to give you a chapter so the night won't be ruined **

"What the utter fuck are you talking about" stiles said now mad.

"What do you mean what am I talking about, bitch you know what I'm talking about you act like I didn't see the bite mark on your neck" I said back mockingly making stiles blush.

"Ok whatever but still when did this happen its only like the first day we had school" he said.

"Today but anyway when did you and Derek …..You know?" I asked questioningly.

"Well um... I think last year on our 2 month anniversary" stiles said.

"Oh well damn so what should I do about this" I said.

"just be you but I mean its Aiden so he's probably going to try dominating you until you give in but try to be open minded, like don't be so tense around him try to I don't know actually like him or not hate him either or" stiles said as he kept babbling on.

_**Somewhere else in beacon hills**_

"Fuck" I yelled, "just keep running you'll be fine just keep running Kevin" I said to myself

"Kevin why are you running its futile" I heard the voice behind me.

"Just keep running... fuck" I said as I tripped over a tree branch.

"Why did you run, better question why did you think you could get away from me the" man asked.

"I don't maybe my first fuck reaction to getting chases but a wolf man bitch is to run, why wouldn't I run plus you a totally Stanger".

"The name is Deucalion"

"Whatever" I said that and it was over his body shifted into the body of humongous wolf damn I said before I screamed in complete agony.

_**The next day**_

"Nathan wake up" now I heard Danny said I groaned in frustration trying to get more sleep.

"Danny leave me alone" I said with a groan.

"Look you have 10 minutes until school starts so get the fuck up I don't need dad down my back "he said.

"Ok" if yelled at him now mad and rushing to get dressed.

i ran down stairs getting a toaster strudel and walking to stiles jeep and rushed to school. The ride there was nice quite and content but i could feel something was out of place. It was stiles, he was more fidgety than normal. How do i start the conversation i thought. This was awkward and I'm not even an awkward person.

"So are you going to talk to him" stiles said.

"Um yea... sure" i said unsure.

"Oh were here"

"Wait what's up with you" i asked.

"Well you see i got sex last night so yea" stiles said casually.

"oh my god are you serious oh god how big was he was it good sex or was it like the type of sex where like you never want to do it again oh and did he and did you know squirt in you" i said.

"ok one stop asking questions but since you're the first person to know he's like 11 inches, the sex was great, i would definitely do it again without a doubt and he did knot inside of me" he said.

"Oh my god and what the fuck is a knot"

"It's... wait I'm not talking about this now but there go's your boy toy "stiles said now pushing me to him.

"Ok "damn i said now walking to Aiden planning on what i was going to do. He was talking to Isaac? Wow i didn't know they could have a normal conversation. I finally went to him and pushed him so he sat on the stairs.

"What the fuck" Aiden said, i could feel the rage radiating off him

"Just sit there" i said more shyly now straddling his waist making eye contact. I slowly leaned and connected our lips.

_**In the forest at the edge of beacon hills **_

I'm coming for you soon Nathan. Sooner than you think.

**Ok guys so this was chapter 4 well the real one anyway but I added 2 new characters to this chapter and im adding a 3****rd**** soon so tell me how I did and any questions ask peace people **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry I haven't been updating but I had band camp but for now im going to most likely update on Saturday 's or Sunday's and if any questions just ask **

I moaned into the kiss feeling quite content if I would say so myself. Aiden's lips had a distinct taste of chocolate that he must have just eaten, because I could taste every bit of the sweet creamy goodness. I loved the way my body fit up against his and I felt like this was second nature. I finally let go panting and looking into Aiden's eyes trying to find out what he was thinking.

After about a minute of Aiden and me just staring at each other I could tell I made a fool of myself and got off his lap. I walked to my locker crying like a lovesick puppy.

"Shit shit shit damn I knew I shouldn't have listened to Stiles oh god I really feel like a dumbass," I mumbled to myself.

I walked to class and got the closest seat to the back so he wouldn't see me in class. Stiles walked into the class being loud and hype with Scott and at that moment I wanted to scream, not only had he have me make a fool of myself but he gave the most awful advice and it was stupid of me to listen to him.

"Ok just make it through class and you don't have to see anyone," I said to myself trying to calm down before I blew up and set the school on fire.

"Hey Nathan what's up," I heard someone ask but didn't give them the time of day. The person finally left after a while then class started. The day went slow but eventually the day ended and I walked home because I didn't want to see Stiles' face.

I got home in record time no one was home so I went to my room and blasted music. Paramore's Long Distance Call is an incredibly song I thought to myself. Time went past before I decided to come out my room. I could hear Danny in the kitchen and went into the kitchen, to see what he was doing.

"Hey," I said to Danny.

"Hello," He said with a glare.

"Ok what did I do this time," I asked not in the mood.

"Nothing I just have a natural dislike for you is all," He said, oh so casually.

"Um ok," I said still teary eyed. At this point, I was vulnerable, how could I cry at Danny. I'm usually hard as bricks but not today.

"Hey what's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing, why do you care?" I asked

"Is it Aiden," he asked.

"Why do you care," I said starting to get annoyed.

"What did he do," he asked more interested.

"Danny shut the fuck up and answer my quest," I said yelling at him.

"Oh I don't care Ethan wanted to know, are you going to tell me," he asked.

"I'll answer but I want to know why you are such an ass to me," I asked.

"Well because you're my little brother and it's natural to be an ass sometimes," he said.

"Aww you make me cry ok but umm well you see Stiles gave me some bad advice and now I'm feeling like shit."

"Ok so what was the bad advice?"

"I rather not say."

"Please" he said pleadingly.

"Fine he made me kissed Aiden unexpectedly ok."

"Wow."

"That is cute," Someone yelled from the living room. I already had the look of curiosity on my face and Danny answered before I could say anything.

"It is only Ethan and Kevin."

"Who is Kevin?"

"Why are you asking me go meet him," he said I, hesitated but went to the living room and looked for this Kevin kid.

"Hi" I said he looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Hi," I said again and he didn't respond.

"Excuse me bitch, you're in my house and you're not going to say hi," I said and this time I was pissed and almost ripped his head off.

"Um hey Nathan can I talk to you in private," Ethan asked hopping over the couch and dragging me to my room and pushed me down on the bed.

"what Ethan," I said now furious about the whole situation, because not only have I had the most embarrassing thing happen to me but I also and now getting man handled.

"Look that kid down stairs is going to be your new best friend because if not this whole town is done for," he said me serious.

"Who is he because he can't be that important?"

"That is Deucalion's mate," Ethan said and I stopped.


End file.
